


Midnight Madness|| Creepypasta x Reader

by Choozo



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Behind the Scenes, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Funny, Good Demons, Heavy Angst, Horror, Humor, Multi, Ratings: R, Serial Killers, Slow Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choozo/pseuds/Choozo
Summary: Kidnapping kids.Corpses found in the wooded areas.Break-ins.Feeling or being stalked.Basically, everything. You get it all in one box when living in Oklahoma.So, what happens when Y/n a former senior high schooler. Needs to help a couple of killers in order to save the world?





	1. Chapter 1

Two bodies found on the outskirts of Oklahoma's great forests.

One witness. But they were found dead the next day...ain't that some shit?

 

Y/n sat in the booth her family and her friend Alex's family.

She tore her gaze from the TV that was telling the story from the white italic subtitles. 

"Man, I wonder why the hell the police didn't catch these damn murders," Alex's mom, or well...Mrs. Harvey, muttered as she gazed up at the TV.  

"I know right, I don't even feel safe walking around," Y/n's mother piped. Y/n chuckled softly.

"You think they'll put us on public lockdown?" Y/n questioned as she grabbed her water. The droplets attaching themselves to her clammy hand.

"Really. Girl. You think they're gonna put everyone on public lockdown, and you think, they're gonna listen?" Y/n's mother playfully said. Y/n laughed softly.

"I mean if everyone listens!" Everyone at the table shared laughs.

"Yeah...no."

"Bitch!!! Stop playing!" Y/n shouted as she hopped off her bike in a hurry. Alex was behind her laughing his head off as he struggled to lean in the bike on the porch. Y/n cousin grinned as they stood next to the outskirts of the forbidden forest that Y/n's and hell everyone parents specially told them not to go near.

Of course, one child out of them all wanted to be brave. Show off. And disobey what they said that might cause their own lives.

"Dude. You act like someone gonna snatch me up, right here." Y/n's cousin scolded as they leaned on the bark of the tree.

Y/n cold stare shot at her hardheaded cousin.

"C/n, come on. We need to get ready for Michael's Halloween party. This damn thing starts in like. 3 hours. And I still need to go pick up my mask." Y/n said. C/n pushed themselves off the tree and nodded.

"Imma head back to the house. My mom said that she finished stitching that slit my pants. So, I'll meet ya there," C/n stated as they walked over to Y/n, reaching arms-length, they softly poked Y/n's shoulders. 

"Well, alright, see you there."

Y/n threw her shoes off as walked over to her bed. Happy to finally make home...well, half of that. Mostly because she just received her mask from the dropbox. 

She slipped off her hoodie so she can get ready for the party.

Her costume was a white long sleeved shirt. She chose it seeing that every year she and her friends are outside in the cold.

Over the white shirt was a black zip-up jacket. Some black pants and gray sneakers.

For the most detailed part. Her glow in the dark beaded neon mouth mask, she slipped on her shirt, jacket. And pants. 

Y/n then walked over to her dresser to look for some socks.

"Y/n!" Y/n heard her mother downstairs calling for her dearest daughter.

"Ma'am?!" She yelled back as she continued searching for her socks.

"You riding your bike, or do you need me to drop you off?!" Y/n thought for a moment.

"I'm riding my bike over to Micheal's house, ma!" Y/n stated. She heard shuffling before hearing her door creak.

"Alright, now. You know the rules. You can go out with your friends and eat. But I need you back by around 1. Cause I got work tomorrow, and I am not waiting for your butt," Y/n chuckled.

"I know. I'll be back before then, mom." Y/n said as she pulled out the balled up pair of socks. She heard her mother laugh softly.

"Alright. I'll be in my room, so lock the door when you leave, okay? And, nice mask!" Y/n heard her mother as she descended down the hall to her room. Y/n grinned.

"Thanks!"

Y/n dropped her bike. Bending down and unhooking her bookbag. Alex trailed behind her before he hopped off his bike. 

For Halloween. He was.....a Mac N' Cheese box...I know, so creative. The cardboard box was cut neatly. And the company's name posted on the painted yellow box. 

He dyed his chocolate brown hair yellow. He wore yellow pants and a yellow shirt. Nice.

Y/n couldn't help but laugh under her breath.

"How in the hell did you get on the bike?" Y/n questioned. Alex let the bike handle slip from his gloved hand as he shot Y/n a look.

"Don't even worry about that, it was even harder while I was driving down the sidewalk. Did you not see me slowly steer into the street? Shit was horrible." He stated. Y/n laughed loudly as she walked backward closer towards the house.

"Whatever, come on. Michael must be waiting," she stated. She walked through the opened door.

The music was loud enough for you to hear it in your sleep, the room was dim as everyone seemed to be having a nice time.

Y/n's beaded mask just added to the neon lights that were on the floor, which made her mask looked like it glowed brighter than it did.

"Ay, Y/n!" Y/n heard the familiar high-pitch voice of her close friend, Micheal. He walked over in his Dracula costume. He rose his red cup (ha, the classic)

"Hey." Y/n said as he walked over to him and having the boy a quick hug. Alex, doing the same.

"Y'all hella late," Micheal said. Y/n rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, vampire bitch." Y/n scoffed. Alex and Micheal laughed softly. Y/n smiled softly before looking around. Seeing everyone having a great time in their costumes and even maybe meeting new people.

"Damn, everyone here." Y/n said as he eyes landed on the DJ. The music was well picked as well. 

Not that...Monster Mash shit. Or the Time Warp.

"Yeah, turns out Oklahoma doesn't have many Halloween parties, well. We should all know why" Micheal said. His dull blue eyes slowly sliding up the entrance of the house. 

Y/n's and Alex's eyes slid up to the door as well.

"Dude, your house is close to the woods. Better not have any bad ass kids walk out there," Alex stated. Micheal blew a raspberry.

"And, who damn fault would that be? Not mines. We got over 60 people in here. I am not gonna tell them what to do if they walk they asses out there and get snatched. Oh-damn-well, they should know what's popping out there," Micheal stated his point. And he was correct. 

If, people wanted to be retarded enough to walk out where people are literally going missing at. Then, that's on them.

"Come on, let's go enjoy this part. I got a fuck-ton of sodas. And uh....-" Micheal grinned as he wrapped his slender arms around Y/n and Alex's shoulders.

"I got my dads vodka," Alex grinned softly. Y/n chuckled.

"Shiiiiit-let's go then,"

 

Three figures stood under the streetlight. The house that was fulfilled with people had many of them on the porch laughing and having a grand time. 

The music was distant. 

"Who's goin' in first?" Questioned the hooded figure as he turned around to face his fellow friends. Seeing that he got no answer from the two he groaned.

"Are-are you serious?" He hesitated. The brunettes looked at each other than at the hooded boy.

"Dammit, Hoodie, you-you know how I am around way too many people," Stated the boy with the tainted yellow goggles. The masked boy tensed up as he looked at the boy named Hoodie.

"Well, I was put in charge of the lights. So..." Hoodie's head slowly turned towards the masked boy.

"Masky, you're going in." Hoodie quickly stated. Masky groaned loudly. The goggled boy chuckled softly.

"See you later," he mumbled before walking across the street with Hoodie.

-

Y/n jumped off the couch as she threw the football. She heard Micheal's various yelps as a distance crash was heard.

"WHEN I SAID, THROW IT. I MEAN OUT THE HOUSE!" Micheal screeched. He sounded like a prepubescent boy. Y/n laughed loudly. 

"Jeez, calm do-ay, new person. At the door. 3 o' clock." Y/n stated. Micheal looked over his shoulder.

A person, rather tall. Not too tall. Thick sideburns. They were a brunette. Their costume was a yellow zipped jacket. Jeans...and what Y/n saw. A white female like a mask. They looked around observing everyone. Until they looked at Y/n.

'Are they looking at me?' Y/n asked herself as she looked at her slightly. Well...she was standing on the couch.

"Hell no. I can't have anyone in the house with a mask. Other than you, Y/n. But I don't think I know them," Micheal said as he turned around. Y/n looked at Micheal.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked. 

"I'm gonna tell them to take their mask off, there's too much stuff going around to be having a stranger walk in with a mask," Micheal said. Y/n stepped off the couch.

"Let em' be. Now, I need more soda," Y/n said as she grabbed the fair boy's arm before turning on her heels to make her way to the kitchen.

Micheal stopped Y/n as he gripped her arm.

"Nope, since you want him in here, to greet. Make sure he doesn't fuck up my shit," Micheal said as he nudged Y/n closer to the door where the masked male was standing at the door. And with that. Micheal made his way through the crowd.

Y/n rolled her eyes.

"I will! I'm the most lovable person in this room...jackass." Y/n muttered as she made her way over to the masked male. Her neon mouth mask was amusing to the masked male.

Y/n stood in front of him. The cool air smacked her form as she shivered.

"Hey. You new here? I mean. I'm not the bodyguard here, so you're free to come on in. But most people here I know...if you know what I mean," Y/n said. The masked male looked down at Y/n.

"Yes, I understand. So...what's the party for?" He questioned as looked around, his masked face scanning the building.

"Just a Halloween party, you know. Todays Halloween and all," she said. The male nodded.

"What's your name?" She asked. The male looked down at Y/n once again.

"Just call me, Masky." He answered. Y/n nodded softly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Y/n." She introduced herself. Masky looked at her, Y/n couldn't tell what expression. But she started growing uncomfortable due to the silence.

"Want any soda. We got some in the kitchen," Y/n said. Masky nodded. "Sure," 

-

Y/n threw the can and laughed.

"I one! I hug them all! I won! I won! I won! I won--" Y/n chanted as she stood on the table. Masky dropped his sods on the ground. 

Y/n declared a chugging war against Masky as soon as they took a step into the kitchen. She quickly grabbed 4 soda. And under a minute, they were gone. 

Masky, couldn't lie. He was surprised. And oddly found of the human for over 10 minutes of him being with her.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on. When did you say we were doing that?" Masky couldn't help but feel human again. He hadn't had a nice outing in years. And he loved it.

Whatever Toby and Hoodie were doing, he hoped that they took their time.

"I started it when we walked in, duh." Y/n stated as she placed her empty cans of soda inside the trash bag that was on the basements doorknob.

"Y/n, there you are. Listen! This girl tried to get in my pants. I am not joking!" Alex stated as he ran his mouth a 1000 miles per hour. Y/n tied the trash bag up as she looked at the boy.

Masky looked at Alex's costume before shifting on his feet. Y/n saw that he was on the brink of rolling over and laughing his ass off. 

Y/n chuckled before nudging the masked boy. 

"But, that's beside the point...who's this?" Alex stated as he shifted his gaze to Masky.

"Oh, just a new friend I just made. I know right, I'm such a nice person." Y/n said as she did a fake hair flip. Alex rolled his eyes. 

"Sure. Nice to meet you. Well. Imma head back on the dance floor." And with that, Alex turned around and walked off.

Y/n grunted softly as she sat on the counter.

"So, why are you here, just here to make friends or?"

"I guess you can say so," He was lying.

Masky was supposed to be the lookout for any cops seeing that they were searching the area close to where their target needed to be. But he was too busy being distracted by, Y/n.

"Well, I'm your new friend!" Y/n exclaimed as she rose her arm out. Masky chuckled deeply.

"What's taking them so damn long..." Masky muttered. He glanced at the clock that was on the wall.

10:12 PM 

He growled softly. 

"Yo, Masky." Y/n soft voice pulled Masky from his state of thinking. He looked over at her and softly rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" He said. 

"You seem like someone that doesn't interact with many people. Wanna head up to the roof? The stars are out today, plus. I need fresh air this mouth guard is making it harder to breathe," she stated. Masky looked at Y/n with a look he never gave anyone.

"Yeah, of course."

 

"Okay, so. That really bright star, right there, that's my grandpa. He told me that everytime someone passes away, a star grows brighter, letting them know that's them," Y/n said as she pointed up at the bright ball of gas.

Masky was intrigued.

"I guess you can say a lot of them will be up there tonight..." He mumbled. Y/n rose an eyebrow.

"Um, creepy. But, okay." She chuckled. Masky sat next to Y/n as he looked at the decorated sky.

The air was clear and crisp. The sky was clear enough to see all the stars in the sky.

Y/n took off her mouth guard. Her bottom half of her face was sweaty. The cold air hit her face as she pulled her hoodie down.

Masky stared at her. He looked at Y/n as if she were an angle. He blinked as he looked at her hair. She was gorgeous to him.

"Damn. Wish I could have gotten me a water bottle..." Y/n mumbled. Masky was about to open his mouth to reply but quickly closed his mouth.

"Did you make that?" He stated as his eyes moved over to the mouth mask. Y/n shook her head.

"No." She simply said. Masky nodded.

"Looks nice," 

"I know right, we could be made buddies!" Y/n quickly stated as she stood up. Masky couldn't help but smile. The fact that Y/n even thought Masky as a nice person made him smile.

"That sounds nice," He said. Y/n smiled softly.

"Yeah..." 

"Y/n!" Y/n heard her name being called. She furrowed her eyebrows before standing up and looking down the staircase that was led to the attic. 

She spotted, Micheal and Alex.

She stood up and walked over to the staircase.

"Wha-"

"The power went out and it's hella dark down here," Alex stated. Y/n heard shuffling behind her. She turned around only to find, Masky. Gone.

Y/n rose an eyebrow, where did he go?

He probably hopped off; the roof wasn't really high at all.

"Come on, help us start it back up again,"

-

"Alright, everyone! Funs over, it's midnight. Everyone home, we're having a power outage," Michael said. He, Y/n and Alex stood by the railing downstairs peering down at the crowd that was puzzled from the absurd stop of their fun.

 

A few murmurs passed throughout the house. But people started retreating.

The situation happened so fast, Y/n wasn't able to comprehend what happened.

A loud bang echoed through the house.

 

A series of screams caught Y/n ears.

 

“What the hell?!” Alex screamed. Michael grabbed both Alex and Y/n and dragged them to the ground with him.

 

“What’s going on?!” Y/n screamed over the loud voices that were quickly retreating from the building.

 

“I think someone just shot from a gun!” Michael’s voice quivered as he looked through the slits from the wooden railing. The living room was empty. Everyone ran off so quickly Y/n didn't even know everyone one in a crowd could leave so quickly.

 

“You guys we need to leave right n-”

 

“AAHAHA! Oh my god! Did-did you guys see that?!” Stated a voice from the living room. Heavy footsteps and shuffling caused the three to shiver.

 

Y/n, Alex, and Michael shared looks before peering down the area which was the living room.

 

A boy in a dark hood with monochrome striped sleeves jeans and shoe, on his face was yellow tinted goggles and a mouth guard. Next to him was someone in a black hoodie. Their face was covered by a black cloth with bright stitches in it that formed two eyes and a frown...next to them was-

 

“Masky?” Y/n whispered. Michael let out a strained groaned as he gripped Y/n’s shoulder.

 

“Shut the hell up, Toby. I completely missed our target,” states the masked male. The ‘Toby’ guy turned around and faced the male.

 

“Aw, come on Hoodie. Cheer up. Listen. We can just go out and chase them down, it’s not like they went far anyway” Toby was talking his damn head off.

 

Alex took Y/n’s and Michael’s arm. The two looked over at him as Alex jerked his head back as if he were pointing in a specific direction.

 

“Backdoor.” Was the only to words he said.

 

“The back door is downstairs, plus that leads throughout the woods, and it’s way too dangerous to be going down there,” Michael stated.

 

Y/n looked away from the two that were now arguing in frustration. She looked down at the living room area.

 

No-one was there.

 

Her eyes widen.

 

“Oh, what the fuck-”

 

Alex was jerked back by a strong force. He screamed extremely loud he could have been mistaken for a woman screaming

 

“What are are you three still doing here!” Y/n and Michael quickly looked up and was met with the ‘Hoodie’ guy.

 

He had his arm around Alex’s neck.

 

“Bitch, I live here!” Michael shouted. As he kept hold of Y/n’s arm. The two felt a strong presence behind them but were too afraid to turn around.

 

“Ay, you really wanna try me right now?” Hoodie growled. Alex whimpered as he kept his eyes shut.

 

“I’m already fucking trying you.” A chuckle was heard behind the two and a series of...bones cracking.

 

It caused Y/n to cringe deeply. Y/n felt to anger from Hoodie as he stared Michael down.

 

A growling sound was set off in the living room. It was deeper. It sounded as if it were to come from a bigger creature.

 

The six turned their gaze towards the door.

 

They met with a devil-like creature. It was on all fours the two hind legs were positioned an uncomfortable way.

 

Wide dark eyes stared at the two. The thick string of saliva dripped from the creature's mouth.

 

“What the fuck is that?!” Y/n exclaimed as she quickly got up. Only to bump into Toby.

 

“It’s called. The Rake. “Masky muttered. Y/n moved away from the ticking boy, seeing that her mind was telling her the three could obviously kill the two within any second.

 

Hoodie dropped Alex as he sighed.

 

“He knows we’re here.” Hoodie stated.

 

“Who?” Michael said as he stood up. Alex was too busy rethinking the scenes that occurred.

 

“Oh, you need to shut the hell up.” Hoodie stated as he looked at Michael. Michael sneered.

 

“Okay. You three stay up here. We’ll get back to you three,” Hoodie ordered...as if someone was gonna listen to him.

 

Toby hopped off the railing. He was mere meters away from the creature. Masky just walked down the stairs as Hoodie followed behind him to take care of the creature.

 

“Okay, we need to bounce. Like right now,” Michael quickly said as he grabbed Alex from off the floor. Alex blinked and stood straight.

 

“Are you kidding? Those damn rake things could be out there.” Alex said. Michael looked at him but quickly moved his gaze down the hall.

 

Y/n and Alex followed Michael’s gaze. Only to meet the figure of the rake.

 

“Oh my god, this bitch got brothers!” Y/n shouted. The creature screeched as it leaped towards the three.

Y/n, Alex, and Michael didn't think twice as they quickly ran they asses away from the creature. Screaming their heads off.

 

Y/n quickly pushed Alex down the stairs as she peered behind her screaming. She didn't know how you can run so slowly, but Alex sure was showing it.

 

She was shoving him and Alex down the staircase so she wouldn't have to feel the wrath of the creature.

 

Once reaching the bottom of the stair staircase.

 

The creature slid down the staircase. Toby turned around to see the commotion and saw the rake. He then walked over to the creature and rose his hatchet.

 

Y/n felt a take on her as she got knocked to the ground. She turned around and was met with the creature. It’s deformed self-managed to hold her down as it's sharp claws dug through her jacket.

 

Y/n yelled as she reached the nearest object. She was not going down without a fight.

 

She grabbed a glass bottle and swung it towards the creatures head. The first time it didn't break like you would expect in those movies.

 

The creature was caught by surprise as if it were saying ‘did you really, just hit me with a fucking bottle?’

 

The second blow the glass busted as the creature flew to the side from the impact.

 

Y/n quickly got up as she breathed heavily. She grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it at the creature.

“FREEZE!” Shouted a strong voice.

 

Y/n, Alex, Hoodie, Masky, and Toby froze.

 

Everyone turned towards the front door.

 

The officer held his gun towards Y/n specifically.

Someone must have called the cops during the shooting.

 

The officer looked down at the two creatures. One by Toby’s foot and one by the front door.

Although he seemed to ignore it.

 

“I knew you bastards were here…” his voice changed a different octave and his eyes seemed to darken.

 

“Zalgo…” Masky muttered.

 

“What?” Y/n whispered. She was beyond confused. She just wanted to get her ass home and forget all this happened.

 

This.

Zalgo guy. Cocked the gun.

 

“Now that I finally got where I want you-”

 

“Ever heard of a kneecap shot?” Hoodie blurted out. Zalgo slowly looked at Hoodie as he rose an eyebrow.

 

“What? What is that?”

 

“Kneecap shot!” Hoodie pulled the trigger of his gun, sending the bullet straight to Zalgo’s right kneecap.

 

Zalgo dropped to the floor as he screamed in pain.

 

“Everyone hurry, you three come with us!”

 

“Shiiit- what I saw. I’m going with they asses,” Michael stated as he scooted towards the back door.

 

Y/n grabbed Alex hand as she jogged over to the front door and unlocked it.

 

-

The six made it outside as they ran down the street. Last thing they heard this Zalgo guy say frantically was.

 

“Officer down! I need backup!”

 

The six heard distance sirens.

 

The sound of tires screeching alerted the six.

 

“What in hell?” Alex muttered. A car skidded from a corner and was driving at the six at full speed.

 

“Um--um-- is this person gonna slow down or?!” Toby quickly shouted. Everyone huddled close to each other as they backed away.

 

The car came closer….until it stopped.

 

“What the-”

 

The car honked multiple times as the lights flashed rapidly.

 

“Ben…?” Masky called out.

The car honked twice.

 

The sirens got closer.

 

“Oh thank god!” Hoodie shouted as he quickly ran over to the passenger side of the car. Masky and Toby hopped in as well.

 

Y/n, Alex, and Michael looked at each other.

 

“Hurry, we have to go!” Hoodie shouted.

 

“Um, I kinda gotta go  home.” Y/n said.

 

“And you kind need to get in. Hurry. Zalgo knows you threw and under our protection, you aren't safe, and I gotta get you-” Hoodie pointed towards Y/n.

 

“To my boss, or else he’ll have my head. Now get in!” The car honked twice as the left door popped open.

 

“What why me?” Y/n quickly said as she took a step back.

 

“You’ll see. Now come on!”

 

“Y/n we should go. Because with the shit I saw tonight I bet 20 dollars they won't do anything to us if they need your ass for whatever reason. Plus I need a reason to tell my mom, why furniture is broke and blood and policemen,” Y/n grunted. If they wanted to kill her. They would have already done it.

 

Y/n hopped in the car. So as Michael and Alex. When the three got in, the door closed and the car zoomed down the street. Hoodie didn't touch the wheel or have his feet on the pedal.

 

The radio knobs turned themselves as static filled the car. Then suddenly a voice!

 

“You guys going anywhere?” Stated a voice.

 

“No, take us home Ben.” The car did a 180 as it went down another road.

Y/n felt her back against the seat at the speed. Alex was clutching Michael’s arms.

 

The car took a quick turn down another street. Hoodie quickly turned around and looked at the 4 in the backseat before he faced Y/n.

 

“What’s your name?” He questioned. Y/n squinted her eyes.

 

Hoodie saw that she found the 3 masked males as a threat as he shifted on his knees.

 

“Okay, we’re not a threat to you. We need you, Y/n. That's what I’m hoping your name is. But the operator needs a word with you. No harm will be done to you or your friends, we promise,” Hoodie explained. Y/n’s expression softened but Hoodie couldn't tell due to the neon mouth guard that was on her.

 

“I’m Y/n L/n.” She introduced. Hoodie nodded.

 

“Alright, we have the right one.” He stated. The car honked twice as it took another turn to a lane that led to a highway.

 

“My mom is gonna beat my ass…” Michael mumbled as he looked out the back door that was presenting a scene of the neighborhood that was now moving further away from.

 

“Ah, don't worry. You’ll all be back home in a jiffy,” Toby said as he peered over at Michael.

 

“So. What am I needed for? Just trying to be filled with info, ya know?” Y/n piped up as she looked at the three.

 

“Well. That's what we don't know. But we’ll all find out...” Masky said. But he started trailing off as Y/n strained her ears to hear him.

“Wha-” The sound of glass breaking caught Y/n ears as the glass shards hit her face.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

“What the hell?!”

 

“Shit!”

 

“AH!”

 

“Oh god!”

 

“Holy shit!”

 

Everyone shared their screams as they were surprised at the sudden window being shot at.

 

Toby looked out the back window and saw the red and blue lights of the police cars.

 

“Oh well. That's a very surprising sight to-to see,” He stated nonchalantly. Y/n noticed this guy can be so calm if he needed to be.

 

“Damn…” Hoodie mumbled as he took off his bookbag. Y/n put her gaze on the male as he slipped out two pistols.

 

Her eyes widen.

 

“Um! What’s that for?!” She exclaimed as if she didn't know. She a-hundred percent damn well she knew what the pistol was for.

 

“Um-to gets away from them,” Hoodie mocked. Y/n shivered as Hoodie shoved the pistol to her.

 

“But I don't know how to use this!” Y/n said. Hoodie just flicked a little pad that was on the side of the dangerous weapon. A green light blinked on.

 

“The safety’s off. So be careful. All you gotta do is pull the trigger.” Hoodie explained as he handed a pistol to Masky who calmly took it.

 

“You ready?” Masky asked as he hopped over the seat and over to the back of the vans which Y/n started noticing it was a van.

 

He put his hand on the switch. Y/n looked at the pistol she was sweating as her fingertips were cold.

 

Did she even have a damn choice?

 

“Hey, they won't know who you are. You have a mouth guard on and your hood is up. You got this,” Masky stated as he cocked the gun.

 

“But. I'm killing them for no reason.”

 

“Wh-who-who said policemen had reasons for killing innocent people. Plus, they won't die. Just get injured. Doubt you’ll hit anything,” Toby muttered. Hoodie glared at Toby. Toby seemed to know the look Hoodie was giving him as he shrugged.

 

“Y/n, fucking shoot already before one of their bullets go through my head!” Michael shouted. He was crouched on the floor with Alex in discomfort.

 

Y/n rolled her eyes as Masky kicked open the doors back van.

 

The door flew open in the wind as Y/n saw the busy highway streets. Three police cars were present. Y/n aimed the pistol and shot.

 

The pistol was hard to keep hold of as she shot at the police cars.

 

“Ben! Take this exit!” Hoodie shouted over the sounds of bullets against metal and echoing off the gun releasing the bullets.

 

The car honked twice as he crossed the highway. Many cars honked as they were surprised seeing a van to what they see filled with crazy people with guns.

 

They must have thought some crazy heist was going on.

 

The car honked as it swerved around another car.

This ‘Ben’ guy. Sure did know how to drive.

 

A loud thump was heard on top of the roof of the car as soon as Ben swerved in another lane from the policeman.

 

“Shit. Masky. Get him off the roof! I’m too busy navigating Ben!” Hoodie shouted. Masky dropped the pistol.

 

“Toby! What the-- get up! Go help him. Y/n you too!” Hoodie said. Y/n wheezed and put a hand on her chest.

 

“Me?! Hell no! I can't stand on top of a moving car!” She shouted.

 

“I’ll make sure you won't fall. Now come on.” Masky said as he walked over to the vans open doors.

 

“You two, get up here and help me.” Hoodie stated as he looked at Michael and Alex.

 

“Shit. Don't have to tell me twice. Good luck, Y/n!” Michael stated.

 

Y/n felt someone grab her hands just as she was about to kill Michael with a good remark.

 

Y/n screamed as she looked down and saw that she was no longer in the van.

The ground was running beneath her. Y/n felt herself get lifted up and onto the top of the roof of the van.

 

“Oh my god!!!” Y/n shouted. Masky chuckled.

Toby was too busy fighting the same policeman.

 

“I thought he was shot in the knee!” Y/n exclaimed.

 

“He’s not human.” Masky stated as he pulled out his knife.”

 

“Bitch what-”

 

“I’ll tell you later, just. Try to stay alive!” Y/n’s eyes widen.

 

She saw Masky runoff over to the ‘Zalgo’ guy.

Y/n didn’t move.

 

She remembered to take judo class for about 5 years, but this was on some level 9000 shit.

 

She heard the loud thud. She saw Toby slipping off the car. He was gonna fall!

 

Masky was too distracted by Zalgo to see his teammate down.

 

Toby tried crawling back on the roof but he slipped but he still kept a grip.

 

“Toby! Hold on!” Y/n felt adrenaline pump through her as she carefully ran over to the boy. Her shoe soles were good enough to not make her fall once she reached the edge.

 

Y/n grabbed hold of Toby’s gloved hand. Toby hauled himself up as Y/n held pull him up.

 

“Watch out!” Masky shouted. Y/n looked to her left and saw the shining knife flying towards her.

 

“Oh fuck!” Y/n shouted. Toby saw the knife and hurled himself on Y/n. Instead, the knife got stuck in his arm.

 

“Oh my god!” Y/n was surprised by Toby’s weight on her torso. And that he didn't even flinch when the knife pierced him.

 

“I-I’m okay,” he reassured. his head snapped to the left as his bones cracked. Y/n shivered.

 

He quickly got off Y/n and pulled the knife from his shoulder.

Masky was down.

 

He was holding his abdomen. He was bleeding. He must’ve gotten stabbed.

 

Zalgo turned around. He automatically looked at Y/n and grinned.

Y/n stiffened as she looked at the male.

 

“Finally. In a million years. I finally found it...you know. Your great great great grandfather was just like you.” He growled. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“Fuck you mean?”

 

“You both have what I want.” He answered. Toby looked at Y/n and then at Zalgo.

 

“And...what is that?” Y/n quivered.

 

“Your soul. You see. You have something that was passed down to you. Centuries ago. You’re able to defeat anyone you please. Hell even me.” Zalgo chuckled.

 

The wind ran through everyone’s hair as the van slipped off the highway and onto a rode.

 

“What?”

 

“That was supposed to be for me!!! But no. Your long family took it from me. And little ol’ Y/n has it. And I want it.”

 

“What do I have that’s yours?!”

 

“Power.”

 

“I don't think so. I am human. I don't have any power,”

 

“You are indeed human. 100 percent human. That’s why it’s not supposed to be in the hands of you. A high school girl. You’re not responsible enough. Nor does any human needs what power you’re holding!” Zalgo was starting to become impatient.

 

“Y/n, don't give him anything!” Masky shouted.

 

“I don't know what power you mean. But if It was given to my great-grandfather. I ain't giving you shit!” I growled. Zalgo growled. He didn't say anything.

 

He charged himself at Y/n. Y/n cursed as she and Toby moved out the way.

 

The car honked multiple times. Everyone looked forward and saw a gate that was blocked off as an exit into the forbidden woods that was on the new multiple times.

 

Toby grabbed Y/n and pulled her down next to him and Masky. Zalgo sneered and hopped off the roof.

 

The sudden impact made itself known as the fence caved in Y/n closed her eyes.

 

The car stopped. And without a second thought.

Everyone got the hell up and hopped out the car.

 

“Ben! We need backup!” Hoodie shouted.

The car's engine revved as the car honked repeatedly.

 

Y/n looked around the woody area. A pack of crows flew from a tree. Y/n squinted her eyes and saw a pair of blue ones looking back.

 

The person hopped from a tree. A creature crept behind. The red fur made itself known as the two walked closer to the six.

 

The person with the blue eyes extended his arms as he stayed in the shadows. Y/n couldn't see batshit for the person

 

“What ya’ll want?” Stated the blue eyes. He had a gruff voice.

 

“Aaah, Jeffery!” Toby exclaimed happily as he took a step forward. This. Jeffery guy took step back.

 

“Fuck off, waffle eating bitch.” He growled.

 

The car vibrated. Everyone looked at the car as the hood opened and closed. The lights flashed off and on quickly it.could make someone sick.

A spark flew from the car and out came...a person!

 

He wore a green tunic a- he….actually looked like Link. Besides his very deadly pale skin a dark eyes that were replaced with red pinpoint dots.

 

“Ben, good job getting us here. I thought we’ll have to run all the way to the manor for a second.” Hoodie mumbled. Ben chuckled as he red pinpricks scanned Alex and Michael.

 

“Are these the ones? I thought you had a chick with you.” He said.

 

“No and she’s right there,” Ben’s red pinpricks slowly made its way to Y/n.

 

Y/n shivered as she awkwardly looked at him.

 

“Why are you so quiet?” He mumbled to no one in particular. Y/n hoped so or she was gonna have this little elf bitch square up.

 

Y/n felt a weight on her head and felt someone lean on her.

 

“I mean. If Slends cool with her. Then I am,”  Y/n looked to her side and saw a pale boy.

He had a smile ripped into his face. And no eyelids…

 

Y/n felt like someone punched her in the face by just looking at him.

 

His jet black hair was on point though, she’ll give that to him.

 

“What’s your name?” He asked as he looked down at her.

 

“Y/n.” Y/n stated. He nodded.

 

“I’m Jeff.”

 

The creature that was following Jeff pounced over. Y/n looked down. He was a husky!

 

He had red and black fur...with a smile pulled on his snout. But from afar people could mistake this demon dog as a regular dog.

 

“That’s Smile,” Jeff introduced Y/n to the dog. She smiled at the dog. He smiled and barked before licking Y/n’s knee.

 

He soon stopped as his ears perked up.

 

Jeff moved off Y/n as he looked around cautiously.

 

“What is it, boy?” He whispered.

 

Smile growled as he dipped his head down. Y/n looked everywhere. She started to become paranoid.

 

Zalgo walked from a thicket. The creatures that were referred to as a rake. Stepped out with him.

 

Y/n shivered at the creatures. They were so damn ugly.

 

“I’m baaack~”

 

“Hey, you’re on Slender’s property. Better leave or shit gets messy,” Ben threaten. Masky ushered Alex and Michael in the car.

 

Zalgo only chuckled.

 

He whistled. The rakes charged at the group.

Y/n was quick on her feet as moved from the creatures way.

 

She turned to Zalgo. He grinned at her and clapped his hands. A light illuminated from his palms.

 

Y/n cursed as she backed away from him. His officer suit was tattered from him fighting.

 

“Show me what you got, Y/n!”

 

Y/n laughed nervously.

 

“Whaaat?” She awkwardly said. Zalgo charged at Y/n. Y/n yelled as she socked the demon right on his jaw.

 

Zalgo growled as he held his jaw. He looked at Y/n and jumped at her.

Y/n wrapped her arm around Zalgo’s neck and pulled her head in her hoodie as she dragged him to the ground.

 

“Get out of there you little runt!” Zalgo growled in frustration. Y/n quickly rolled off the ground before she picked up a think stick and hurled it towards Zalgo.

Zalgo grabbed the stick and roughly grabbed Y/n’s abdomen.

 

Y/n felt like there were millions of knives piercing themselves in her stomach.

She screamed in pain as she looked at her stomach. Her shirt and hoodie were riding up her torso as a blue light illuminated from the two.

 

Y/n saw blue like veins run themselves through her stomach. She groaned roughly as she growled.

She was getting pissed because it was painful and she was letting it happen.

 

She put her hands on Zalgo’s wrist. She felt like her hands were on fire.

Suddenly a spark flew from Y/n’s hands as Zalgo flew back. Y/n flew back as well, into a tree.

 

Zalgo yelped in pain. He was holding his wrist in pain.

Y/n breathed heavily as she looked at her hands.

 

“Oh my god!” She panicked. Her hands were illuminated by a light blue aura.

 

Zalgo hissed as he looked down at his wrist. She broke it!

Zalgo slowly looked up at Y/n. She was too busy shocked at what her body just did.

 

They weren't lying.

 

Zalgo heaved himself off the ground and he clutches his wrist.

 

Y/n’s new ‘friends’ stood behind her. They were shocked as well. Y/n slowly stood up. She looked up at Zalgo that was only a few meters away from her.

 

Zalgo sneered as he backed away. His creatures slowly followed him as they peered at Y/n in few.

 

They knew what was up.

 

“This isn’t over…” Zalgo growled before he disappeared into the thicket.

 

Everyone looked at each other and then at Y/n. Did she just beat The Zalgo, ass?

Every time they encountered Zalgo they had no chance against him

 

Y/n turned around and faced everyone. The blue light that once illuminated her hands, was gone.

 

“You did very well.” Stated a voice. He was calm. Everyone looked up. Y/n followed their gaze.

 

She turned around and was met with a 7 foot faceless male in a suit.

Y/n took a step back.

 

“I mean no harm to you or your friends. I just need you, Y/n.” He explained.

 

“Oh, so you’re the guy that wanted to see me.” Y/n said as she pushed her hood down.

 

The male chuckled.

 

“I can tell you’re a troublemaker. You’ll do great with Benjamin and Jeffery.” Y/n turned around and peered at Jeff and Ben.

 

Apparently, they hate being called by their full name as they both shared an annoyed expression.

 

Y/n turned back around and looked at the faceless monster.

 

“I find you interesting. You saved one of my proxies lives tonight.” The male turned his head to Toby. Toby looked away from whatever he was looking at and looked at Y/n.

 

“Oh yeah. I-I forgot about that. Thanks though!” Toby thanked. Y/n smiled and nodded.

 

“Do you work for anyone?” the faceless male asked. Y/n looked back at him.

 

“Uh, no? Why?” The faceless males suddenly grew tentacle-like vines from his back. They pointed at Y/n mouth mask.

 

Y/n clicked it together.

 

If Toby, Masky and, Hoodie wore a mask to keep their face away from the public and work for this guy. It obvious it wasn't something good.

So her mask must have mistaken the faceless male of her being a criminal like the others.

 

“Oh no. I was just attending a party and I dressed up.”

 

“I see. Well. You should know why you’re here. Right?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Well. You are one powerful mortal. Wielding a power that can take down any immortal down. Zalgo has planned to wipe earth's population to take over it.”

 

“Oooh shit,” Michael mumbled.

 

“We need your help. Y/n. Your grandfather gave you these powers for a reason.” Y/n blinked. She felt like she was in a movie.

 

Should she stay yes?

 

Hell yeah!

 

“Yes. I would love to help. If I didn't I’ll be wiped out as well.” Y/n said.

 

“Fucking finally, another girl on our team,” Ben said.

 

“Ben. Language.”

 

“Sorry. Sir.”

 

“So, what’s your name?” Y/n said as she looked up at the faceless male.

Jeff chuckled.

 

“He doesn't have a name. We call him Slender.” Jeff said. Slender seemed to roll his eyes. Y/n chuckled.

 

“Give me your hand, Y/n.” Y/n looked at Slender’s outstretched hand. She cautiously put her hands in his.

 

Automatically she felt the light heat on her top hand. Slender let go of her hand. Y/n looked down at her hand and was met with a circle with an ‘X’ running through it.

 

“You are now my proxy. But you will be doing differently. You will be collecting information for me every now and then.”

 

“Oh. Damn. So she doesn’t get to kill. I was about to invite her to a killing spree with me.” Jeff growled. Slender only shook his head.

 

“My fellow Creepypastas here will be by your side when you need them. Tomorrow night I will send one to you to bring you to the manor. Everyone is excited to meet you. But I will tell you the rest later. It late. I have cast a spell on everyone involved in tonight's doing. So no one’s parents shall be worried,” Slender.

 

“Thank god.” Alex sighed.

 

“But. You. Your friends. Toby, Jeff, Masky, Hoodie, and Ben will need to fix the ruined house. Now. You guys better are off.”

 

-

 

“I can’t believe you motherfuckers got me cleanin’ up this damn house,” Jeff said as he swept the floor. Y/n chuckle as she picked up the empty soda cans.

 

“What time do you need to be home, anyway?” Jeff asked as he faced her.

 

“Don’t you have a bedtime?” He babbled as if he were a child. Y/n dropped the trash bag.

 

“Wanna go?! Like, square up, Jeff!” Y/n playfully said. Jeff chuckled as he walked over to Y/n. He threw her over her shoulders and walked over to the couch and threw her on it.

 

Y/n laughed. Jeff may be a serial but he sure can be playful as hell. Same goes for Toby.

 

“You guys have, waffles?!” Toby exclaimed. He ran out the kitchen with a box of egos.

 

Michael looked away from the stereo where he was jamming to some Kendrick Lamar.

He looked at Toby and gawked at him.

 

“Hey! You don’t need all five boxes. Take one!” he shouted. Toby enthusiasm seemed to deflate as he pouted.

 

“Don’t worry, Toby. I’ll buy you some before I go home.” Y/n said. Toby dropper the boxes of waffles and smiled at Y/n.

 

“Alright!”

 

“You guys come on, I’m trying to get this done.” Hoodie mumbles as he dragged a broken door from the basement too put in the bathroom.

 

“Right, but all honest. At least nothing broke. Other than the bathroom door,” Michael said.

 

-

 

“OH MY GOD, THE VASE IS BROKEN!!!” Michael screamed at him and everyone circled around the broken pieces of the vase.

 

“Oooh. You’re fucked.” Ben said. Michael started pulling his hair as he looked at the broken vase. The house was all cleaned. Dishes are done, floor vacuumed. House was smelling good and everything.

 

“Let’s go and get another vase,” Masky said.

 

“All the stores are closed,” Alex said.

 

“Who said we’re buying one?” Jeff said as he stood by the front door. He grinned widely.

 

“No,”

 

-

 

“NOOOOOOO!” Y/n screamed as looked at Masky and Jeff fuck around in the pawn store. They were too busy fucking with other things. They were misplacing other things.

 

Jeff laughed as he threw a watch at Masky. Toby cringed as he stood next to Y/n they weren't even supposed to be in there. But nooo. Mainly Jeff wanted to fuck around.

 

Toby grabbed the vase that was similar to the one Michael requested for. He pushed the debris from the vase’s bottom and handed it to Y/n.

 

Y/n sighed and smiled at Toby through her mask.

 

“Thanks. Come on. They should know their way back.”

 

Y/n made her way back over to the vent.

 

“You guys come back when you stop acting like fucking kids.” Y/n said as she stood on the counter.

 

“Fuck. Y/n no. Look, I’ll stop playing. Okay. Look I have nothing on me.” Jeff said as he tried being serious but bits of laughter still left his form. Y/n rolled her eyes and exited through the vent.

 

-

 

Everyone sat on the couch. Glad that the entire house was cleaned. And Toby hugging the box of waffles Y/n bought for him.

 

“I have to get home.” Y/n mumbled as she looked at her hands. Tonight was….eventful.

 

She went to a party. Made friends with serial killers. Was claimed by a monster. Have made superpowers that she still didn’t know how to use.

 

She felt her stomach warm up. She made friends! And sadly being serial killers. They were way nicer than the kids at school. Odd I know.

 

Maybe because Slender said she was one of them now. Well not fully. More like an info proxy. Shit, at least they didn’t die.

 

Ben cheered as he beat Alex again in Mario Kart.

 

“Yes!” He shouted.

 

“Damn, Ben. Sit your happy go lucky ass down,” Jeff mumbled. Everyone shared laughs at Jeff’s statement.

 

Ben just rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

Yeah. Definitely a midnight madness…


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay. So. The crazy demon that tried killing us. Serial killers that now know us and us at not so sure, if they are fucking with us or not, and Y/n having this mad ass superpower. That was passed down by your great, great--just really old grandfather!” Alex blurted out as he sat at the kitchen table with a perplexed look.

Everyone was over his house. Seeing that Y/n’s mother seriously didn't even remember her leaving the household. And. Michael’s mother not even looking at the news to see that her house was probably getting shot up.

That faceless guy was right  
No one remembered what happened last night. Which was a big relief and trouble off of Y/n’s and her two friends backs seeing that they didn't have to explain batshit why the house was fucked up. And why three series killers were in it. And why a party was going on. That was just too much.

But on the other hand...it was fucking creepy.

“Yeah. You got it all right…” Michael mumbled as he looked outside. They had to be at school in an hour. And oddly all three of them woke up early due to the events that took place last night.

“I mean. He said there were more of them. And. Oddly. I don’t need them trying to kill me. We are, I don’t know--somewhat chill with the ones we met yesterday?” Alex said as he looked at his hands that were placed on the wooden kitchen table.

“Well. We’re already stuck in this death circle. So we actually have no choice...besides. That Zalgo guy. Really wanted Y/n’s abilities. And he’s trying to destroy earth for some odd ass reason. But hell. I am not ready to die. So we fully in, by kicking his ass.” Michael said. Y/n nodded.

“I am too.” She piped up. Alex sighed. But then slowly nodded. Alex’s eyes then looked down at Y/n’s hand that was now tattooed with the emblem.

“Your mom didn’t see that yet?” Alex asked. Y/n looked at her hand. Looking at the symbol, she shook her head.

“Nah. Not yet.”

“Come on guys. We need to get going.”   
-

Y/n sat in her Health class. Which was the most, boring subject? Hell she can even say the subject was right behind (another hated subject)

Y/n’s computer screen flickered on. She looked at it for a few and then back at the teacher that was pointing at an anatomy chart. 

The computer beeped for a few. Y/n decided to leave it be seeing that the teacher stated the computers were old. 

Them bitch ass Dell computers.

Y/n felt something hit the back of her head. She flinched as a sound echoed the room as if something hit the floor.

Y/n cursed under her breath. Some students just glanced her way and back at the teacher.  
Y/n looked at her foot where to object landed.

It was the computer’s mouse. Y/n froze.

Who the hell threw that at her?

Y/n picked up the mouse and turned to the computer's screen. She placed the mouse on the table. And looked at the screen to shut it off.

Only to be met with Google Docs. No one was on the doc other than her school account she used to write her essays. Mostly her history essays.

She read the text that was on the empty page.

“I have been trying to get your attention for the longest. Come on out the classroom. We need you.” Read the text. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows. Was Alex having another one of his major breakdowns again? 

No. Because Michael wasn't in this class. And Alex was in the front. So who the hell was fucking with her? Plus the mouse literally hit her head. 

“Who is this?” She typed.

“Ben. Now come on. We’re down the hall. Grab your book bag.” And with that, the screen shut off.

Y/n gawked. 

They said they were coming to get her tonight. Not in the middle of school!

What was she supposed to tell her teacher?

Y/n slowly turned over to the front of the class and rose her hand.

The teacher stopped what they were doing and looked at, Y/n.

“Yes, Y/n?” They said.

“Can I go to the restroom. This is an emergency.” She said. The teacher looked at the clock on the wall.

Only five minutes left of class.

“Yeah, take your things with you. The bell should be ringing soon.” Y/n nodded and got up. Putting her binder in her book bag and zipping it up. 

Alex looked at his phone and to Y/n. Did he get it too?

“Can I go too? I’m supposed to be heading to the nurse anyway.” The teacher sighed. But nodded.

“See you, two next class.” They said. Alex and Y/n nodded as they walked out the classroom. A door across there classroom opened and out came Michael.

“Oh. For a second there. I thought they were fucking with me.” Michael breathed out. Y/n chuckled. Down the hall, they saw five figures. At the end of the hall the school exit. Which cast light down the hall.

“Is that them?” Michael asked. Y/n shrugged.

“Should be.” 

Once they reached four figures. They were met with familiar faces they saw last night.

“About time ya’ll get ya’ll asses out here,” Jeff muttered. Michael chuckled.

“I thought he said someone was getting us at night. I have classes to finish you know.” Y/n mumbled. Ben chuckled.

“Bosses orders. Not my fault.” He said as the eight started walking down the hall to the exit.

“You have your first mission today. With me!” Toby exclaimed as he hopped over to Y/n and glomped her with a hug. Y/n grunted as she tapped Toby’s arm so he wouldn't suffocate the poor girl.

“She can’t breathe, idiot,” Masky stated as he opened the exit. Toby let go of Y/n and smiled brightly. He is one hyper guy.  
-

Y/n looked up at the vintage mansion. 

How in the hell. Did some serial killers hit up a better crib that she did?

“That Slender guy must be ballin’....” Y/n mumbled. She heard Jeff laugh behind her. 

“Wait. I have to do this. Ben. Do that MTV crib thing.” Michael snorted as he flipped out his phone. Ben laughed and stood in front of the camera.

“Hey, what’s poppin’, what’s Gucci.” Y/n laughed and shook her head.

“No. Stop!” She laughed. Jeff was too busy leaning on a tree laughing his ass off.

“Oh, my gosh...everyone inside. Our friends are excited to meet you. Haven’t had a new member in a long time.” Hoodie stated as he walked down the path towards the building.

Y/n trailed behind him. So as everyone else.   
Hoodie opened the door. Y/n walked on the porch. Eager to see what’s inside. And everyone else.

Once inside. She saw two staircases leading up to a balcony that had hallways on either side. Doors decorated down the two halls.

Y/n looked to her left and saw a kitchen. To her right. The living room. In Front of her was a staircase that led to the basement.

“Whoa…”Alex said in awe as he looked around.

“Come on, everyone’s in here,” Ben stated as he walked to the right where the living room was located. 

Everyone followed Ben. Almost immediately, Y/n was met with a group.

A clown.

A man with a blue mask.

A kid.

 

A man with a mask...with what Y/n hoped. Had red paint smeared on his mask as a smile?

She saw Smile dog who trotted over to her and licked her palm.

A girl with pale white skin. That was oddly similar to Jeff. She had jet black hair like him. But her eyes were completely black. Reminding Y/n of the black-eyed children.

“Meet. Everyone. Of course, there’s more of us. But they are never here. We use this place as a house to get away from the cops.” Jeff explained.

“Well...my name is, Y/n.”

-

Y/n laughed as she ran back in the living room. She just took Jeff’s knife. He’s always around that thing as if he were married to it. 

Y/n. Alex and Michael had to stay for a while. Seeing that Slender was at a meeting. 

That guy sure is a busy guy. Because she has been here in the mansion for over 5 hours. Sun still high though. But school hours were surely over.

“Y/n! I will kick your ass, where is it?!” Jeff growled. Oooh. Smiley baby is angry.

Seeing that Y/n was literally fucking around with a serial killer. She hopped off the couch and placed the knife on the living room table.

“Take it. But don’t land your hands on me.” Jeff snatched the knife up and slipped it into his back pocket. He then looked at Y/n who was across from him on the other side of the table.  
Y/n looked at him. He was gonna kick her ass.

“No! I gave you back your knife. Don’t touch me!” Y/n said. The smile was laying on the floor next to Ben who was playing the Xbox. And let me tell you this guy has every fucking console known to man.

Jeff walked around the table and over to Y/n. Y/n yelped as she walked around the table away from him.

“I didn't make that deal, Y/n. You did.” Jeff chuckled as he walked the other direction.  
Y/n turned her direction.

She was not letting him touch her.

“Why are the dishes not clean?!” A voice called out from across the mansion.   
Y/n froze and looked down the hall to the kitchen.

These motherfuckers had chores?

“Crap…” Toby whispered. He must have had the dishes.

Y/n felt somebody tackle her to the ground.Y/n screamed as her arm was landed on.

Smile stood up and started barking like crazy. Alex and Michael stared at the call. As Sally ran over trying to push Jeff off Y/n.

“No! Jeffery! You’re gonna hurt her!’ The little girl pleaded. Y/n felt a sharp piercing pain on her side. 

“OW!” She shouted in pain as Jeff pinched her. 

“Sally, get the hell off me!” Jeff growled. Smile barked as he hopped around playfully. 

Y/n hit Jeff’s back as she sat up. His head was on her lap. 

“Get him, Sally!” Y/n shouted. Sally hopped on Jeff’s stomach and started playfully punching his chest. Jeff cursed as he tried pushing off the little girl. Y/n slipped from underneath Jeff she got to her feet and picked up Sally. 

Smile barked and trotted over to Y/n.

“Hey!” Everyone froze.

Y/n felt Sally hide her face in the crook of her neck.   
Y/n turned around. Slender stood by the living rooms corridor. Arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

“What is all this ruckus? Please explain.” Almost instantly. Jeff answered the faceless monster question.

“Y/n was picking on me.” He said as he pointed a pale finger at Y/n.

“I did not!”

“Did too!”

“Nu-uh!”

“Uh-huh!”

“Hey, stop it. Miss L/n. This is your first day here. We wouldn't want you in any trouble.” Slender said. Y/n groaned heavily.

“Yes. Sir.” She mumbled. Alex and Michael mumbled a laughter. Y/n peered over her shoulder and glared at them. 

“Now. Everyone, we will all be attending a meeting today. This is urgent seeing that, Y/n is here.” Slender said. Everyone nodded.

“So. By 6, everyone in the meeting room.” And with that. He walked off.

“Okay. So. Y/n. I have you're masked sketched out. We won’t be needing that mouth mask.” Helen started as walked over with a sketchbook in hand. 

Y/n sat Sally down on the couch and walked towards the masked male.

“What is it?” She said. Helen opened the sketchbook. Ben walked behind Y/n and rested his chin on Y/n’s shoulder. 

“What is it?” He mumbled. Helen passed the sketchbook to Y/n.

Y/n flipped the book around. She looked at the page.

It was face mask that was labeled with different things. Telling her this wasn't a regular mask.

To what she saw.

It was an LED mask. It didn't have a face.

“Where’s the design?” Ben asked. His voice vibrated Y/n’s shoulder. Helen pointed a finger at him.

“Glad you asked. This mask is based on Y/n’s emotions. Say...that she’s happy. The mask will do it for her. And whatnot. But you’ll see. This will be great.” Helen explained.

“This already sounds cool.” Y/n said as she handed Helen back his sketchbook. 

“So. Do you fleshy’s stay after sundown. Or…?” Y/n looked over and saw Jane.

“Yeah,” Michael answered. Jane nodded slowly.

“Fuck you ask that question for dumbass?” Ben said. Y/n couldn't help but laugh at his absurd attitude. 

Y/n laughed as she leaned on Ben. Jane chuckled softly. 

“Fuck. We don’t have any more damn sodas…” Jeff mumbled as he walked out the kitchen. 

“We have to be at the meeting in 30 minutes.” Masky reminded everyone.

“Why are you telling us this. Bitch I can tell time. Tim.” Jeff stated Masky’s government name harshly. Masky flipped Jeff off.

“You can’t see anything because this soda can was right directly in front of you-” Masky threw the can at Jeff. But Jeff’s reflexes got the better of him as he caught the soda. 

He shot a glare at Masky.”And don’t say my name again. Smiley bastard.” Masky said as he started walking up the stairs.

“Masked bitch,” Jeff mumbled.

“I like your name!” Y/n shouted to Masky from upstairs. She heard a thud from upstairs. 

“Don’t compliment him, Y/n,” Jeff said as he played with a soda can.

“You’re just mean as hell,” Jane stated as she 

Jeff lazily rolled his head over to Jane. And eyed her up to and down.

“Jane-”

“Jeff.” Y/n laughed under her breath.

Smile barked as he walked over to Y/n. His snout nudged her leg. She looked down at the dog and rose an eyebrow.

Smile grinned at her as he nudged her hand.   
Y/n opened her palm. Smile put his snout his snout in her palm. 

He opened his mouth and out came a slimy cold object.

Y/n cringed as she looked down when Smile moved.

A cold human finger laid right in her palm.Y/n screeched as she dropped the finger. 

Ben flinched as he moved away from Y/n.

“Ew!!” She screamed as she turned around and wiped her hand on Ben’s shirt. Which she realized he wasn't wearing his usual green tunic. 

Y/n heard LJ laughing from somewhere in the living room and Ben shouting about what she just wiped on his shirt.

Jeff laughed as he patted Smiles’ head.

“Good boy.” Jeff praised. Smiled barked as he nudged Jeff’s knee.

Y/n sighed.

“Why the long face. It was a fake.” LJ tried cheering Y/n up. 

“Whatever.”

-

Y/n followed everyone down the hall. 30 minutes passed like a breeze. Y/n thought that the meeting would be taking place in the living room. But turns out they had a meeting room.

Hoodie walked to door at the end of the hall. I pushed the wooden door open. As everyone walked in, Y/n looked carefully at the area before her.

A long rectangular table. The carpet felt soft under her boots as she looked around. 

A window in the back of the room helps light up the somewhat serene area.

Y/n felt somewhat roughly wrap their arm around her neck. 

“Loving the place already?” Y/n heard Jeff say. Her grip tightened on her book bag straps.

“It looks cool in here.” Y/n stated. 

“Yeah. This is where we are assigned to our specific victims.” Jane as she removed Jeff’s arm from around her neck.

“Come on. You’re sitting next to me. I don't need you sitting next to any of this boys.” Jane said. Y/n nodded as she followed Jane down the table.

Towards the end of the table. Jane pulled out a chair.

“Thanks.” Y/n thanked as she sat down. Jane nodded as she sat next to her.

 

“Okay, everyone. Good job getting here on time.” Slender praised as he walked in the room.

“But. Let’s make this quick. We don't want Y/n and her two friends out too late.” Slender said.

“Yeah. I forgot. They have a bedtime.” Jeff chuckled from across Y/n. Y/n glared at Jeff and harshly kicked his knee. 

 

Jeff strained a groan as he held his knee. His head landed on the table.

“Cut it out, you too,” Slender said. Y/n placed her feet back on the floor.

“Now. Y/n. I trust that today as your first mission will lead to your other missions and that you won’t get caught.” Y/n pursed her lips.

Damn. She didn't have any stealth skills what's so ever. So 99% she might fuck this up.

“Pfft. I got this…” Y/n trailed off. She felt a small object hit her temple. She looked to the left to which the small object was thrown at her. She looked down and saw a monochrome candy wrapper.

“Stop lying, boo.” LJ teased as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

Y/n chuckled as she flicked the candy back at him.

Slender slid a portfolio Y/n’s way. The folder hit her fingertips.

“Toby, Jeff, Ben and Y/n. I want you four to get on this case-” Jeff stood up and walked around the table and over to Y/n.  
Ben just lazily rolled his chair over to Y/n.

“Jane. I want you to take Hoodie and Masky downtown. Another one of your fellow peers will be down there to start your mission.” Jane nodded.

“For the rest of you. I will give you your mission tomorrow.” 

“Thank god. I get to just chill. Good fucking luck, Y/n.” Michael laughed out as he finger gunned her.

Y/n snatched the portfolio and rolled her eyes. 

-

“Jacob….Harvey….” Y/n stated. Jeff. Ben and Toby were behind her peering down at the file.

“What do we need this druggie for?” Jeff said as he walked over and leaned on a tree. He lit a cigarette.

“Question him dumbass,” Ben said as he buttoned up his green flannel.

“Y/n!” Y/n turned around and looked on the porch. Sally was running over to her. She stopped right in front of Y/n.

She extended her arm and gave Y/n the neon mask she used for Michael’s party.

Y/n thought for a second. Was Sally just going through her bag? 

“Oh. Thanks, Sally?” Sally hummed and nodded her head cheerfully before she hopped back in the building.

Y/n slipped on her mask. 

“Jesus. This guy is all the way downtown?” Jeff grumbled. Y/n walked over to him. She looked over his shoulder and to the portfolio.

The address of the man was terribly far away. 

If they were to walk to the location on foot. That would be around an hour or two. 

“How about the bu…” Y/n glanced at Jeff. Ben and Toby. Maybe using public transportation was a bad idea.

“I can just go get us a car,” Ben stated as he started down the path. Y/n followed. Toby removed himself from the porch as he ran over to everyone.

“And, how are you gonna do that?” Y/n asked as she walked beside Ben. 

Ben opened his hand. Showing his palm. A spark of electricity emitted from his palm. 

“Whoa...”Y/n whispered in awe. Ben chuckled.

-

“Alright...which one are we getting?” Ben whispered. Everyone was in the neighborhood parking lot hiding behind a bush. The sun was setting but that didn’t stop kids from playing on their front lawn.

“Just get the closest one,” Toby whispered. Ben peered at Toby and then at Y/n who was standing next to the twitching boy.

“I almost forgot you were here,” Ben stated. Toby rolled his eyes.

“Are you-you serious?” Toby twitched. 

“Yes. I am being dead hone-”

“Ow! Fuck!” The three looked to their left and saw Jeff holding his face. 

“Jeff. What’s wrong?” Y/n asked as she walked over to him.

Jeff covered his left eye as he glared out into the neighborhood. Y/n followed his gaze only to be met with a kickball.

Y/n put the two together as she saw the 8-year-old boy run over to retrieve his kickball.

“Oh, shit. Jeff do-”

“ I am goin’ to kick this little boys ass!” Jeff hopped over the fence so quickly Y/n didn't even see him move. 

Ben and Toby where already on Jeff’s tail. Y/n could hear the boy screaming. Probably in fear that three people that looked like they came right out of a scary movie were around him.

 

Y/n quickly hopped over the fence. Too quick as she actually fell over it. Y/n’s jeans got stuck on the fences top part. She hung upside down as she tried wriggling herself free.

Y/n looked in front of her and saw Jeff chasing the poor 8-year-old. He looked scared half to death.  
Y/n yanked her leg. Instantly regretting it as she heard a painful to the ear ripping sound.   
Her ankles were going to be sore. She looked at her jeans and saw a rip around the ankle area.

Y/n heard another scream. She looked behind her and saw the boy hiding behind one of the cars. Y/n quickly stood up and ran over to the boy.

Y/n heard the various honking of cars as she walked in front of them. Hell, she could have almost gotten run over.

 

Y/n quickly picked the boy up. Who quickly stopped screaming as he grabbed Y/n tightly. Y/n didn't even need to hold him. He was keeping himself up, like a baby monkey or koala.

Y/n heard someone run on the hood of the car she turned around and was met with Jeff.

“Y/n. Thank fuck. Give me kid.” Jeff ordered. He was angry. Y/n could tell. 

Y/n took a step back.

“Jeff. I can't do. That, he’s just a kid.” Jeff grunted.

“I’m serious!”

Y/n quickly ran off. She ran back to the lawn.

Y/n quickly looked around. She saw Ben as he ran over to her.

“Give me the kid. Toby’s gonna put him in the room. You get the mom. I have Jeff.” Ben stated. Y/n gave the kid to Ben. The 8-year-old whimpered. He obviously wanted Y/n back seeing she was the closest thing to a human.

Ben gave Y/n a small pouch.

“If the mother fails to listen. Sprinkle that. Jane made it when humans get to the point where the freak out too much.” Ben said as he peered behind his back. Maybe looking for Jeff which Toby was handling the blinded by anger boy.

“What if it doesn't work?”

“Execute her. Kill her.” Ben simply said as he ran off over to the building. Y/n’s eyes widen.

She was not gonna do that.

“What?!” Y/n shouted. She groaned as she didn’t get a reply.

Y/n turned around and was met with the mother. Clearing seeing a boy just ran off with her kid.

The lady held a fearful expression as she slowly took a step back.

Y/n nervously chuckled.

“Hi?”

-

With Ben. The boy tried getting out of the blonds grip.

“Let me go! I want mama!” The 8-year-old screeched. Ben tried keeping the boy down.

“Hey! Listen, kid. If you hit me one more time. I will give you to that man that was just chasing me. Be damn well lucky you’re stuck with me. And that I’m helpin’ you.” Ben growled. Toby ran over as he leaned on a tree trying to catch his breath.

He looked at Ben and then at the boy.

“W-where’s Y/n?” Toby asked as he pointed at Ben’s side.

“I gave her something easy to do. Keep the mama bear tamed. I doubt it’s hard for a beginner like her.”

-

Y/n ran up the stairs. The lady grabbed her cell phone ran in the house. Probably to contact the cops. 

Y/n cursed as she tried unlocking the locked room door.

The only way to get in was to break the doorknob loose or break it off.

Y/n walked backward. 

Far enough away from the door. 

She ran down the hall and jumped in the air. Her foot collided with the doorknob. Instantly breaking it off. 

She was not getting caught today by Jeff’s stupid doings.

Y/n pushed the door open.

She walked in and looked around. The room was empty...and quiet.

Y/n heard frantic footsteps.

 

And

Thud!

Y/n felt a hard object collide with her face. Y/n fell back out of the room. She landed on the floor.

The stinging pain on her face. Was painful.

Not taking this usual type of pain on an everyday basis. Y/n screamed in pain.

“Ow! Fuck!!!” Y/n opened her eyes and was met with the mother. She was sweating profusely. Probably in fear.

She held a bat.

Y/n quickly got up.

Before the lady could take another swing. Y/n took a handful of the powder and threw it at her. The lady closes her eyes. She soon fell back.

Knocked out. Good!

Y/n quickly hauled the lady up. And laid her on the bed. She then took a deep breath.

Y/n stumbled down the steps. She felt like her face was on fire. 

Y/n slipped the mask off. She breathed heavily.

Her heart was pounding in all the running.   
She grazed her nose. Only to flinch.

‘That bitch almost broke my nose.’  
Y/n grunted. She didn't mean to be rude. But when you have an angry mother on you. Shit is not okay from there.

“Fuck!” Y/n heard the loud voices boom from upstairs. Y/n groaned heavily and slowly.

She turned around and walked up the stairs. The wood creaking under Y/n’s slow footsteps.

This entire situation. Just pissed her off.

Y/n walked by a mirror that was in the hallway. She glanced at it and continued walking.

But quickly stopped and backtracked.

She looked in the mirror.  
Only to see an already bruised bloody nose.

Her right eye was already swelling. 

But not to the point where the entire was swelled where she couldn’t see.

Y/n grimaced at the person in the mirror.  
But continued walking. She heard the shuffling come next door to the mother's room.

Y/n quickly opened it. Ben laid the boy on his bed. Which Y/n assumed was knocked out as well.

Toby was squatting by the window sill.

“Alright. Ever-holy fuck…” Ben stopped talking. Y/n looked at him and saw his stare.   
“Yeah I know right. That bitch smacked me with a bat,” Y/n ranted. She wandered over to the kids closet and pulled out a duckie towel. She used it to wipe away her blood.

Y/n heard Ben laughing under his breath.  
Y/n turned around and glared at him.

“Fuck you.” Y/n growled.

“Fuck. I’m so-haha...I’m sorry.” He struggled to apologize due to his laughing.

Y/n just walked over to the window sill.

Jeff was leaning on the fence. He finally chilled the hell out.

“Come on guys. We have to go.” Toby mumbled.  
-

Y/n walked outside. The three men in the front.

“We just knocked off 20 some odd minutes. We need to hurry up.” Ben stated as he walked over. The sun had set. And the streetlights were now on.

“My mom doesn't get off until 8 AM. So. I’m good till then.” Y/n stated as she leaned on the lamp post.

“Well. T-that’s good.” Toby reassured.

Jeff looked at Y/n.

“Hell happened to your eye?” He asked. Y/n squinted her eyes.

“An angry mother attacked me.” That only made Jeff laugh.   
Y/n rolled her eyes.

“Guys. Stay on topic.” Toby said as he snapped his finger.

“Alright, alright. So, what’s the plan.”

“Head downtown first,” Ben stated as he looked at the nearest car.

The car doors clicked as the doors slowly opened.

“Shotgun!” Toby shouted as he ran over to the car and hopped in the passenger side.

Y/n slid in the backseat. 

“Ben. Do you even know how to drive?” Y/n asked as Ben got in the car. He looked over his shoulder and to her.

“Yeah. Didn't you see me driving when the cops were after you and the others?” He chuckled. Y/n oddly smiled at the memory.

Jeff hopped in and closed the door.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

-

“No! This radio station sucks!” Y/n complained as she smacked Toby’s hand away.

“Y/n. Why-why do you keep hitting me. I can’t feel it!” Toby said as he pushed her hands away from the radio's knobs.

Y/n groaned as she pushed his hands away.

“Toby, move. I was the first one to use the radio!” Y/n complained.

“So?” Y/n blankly looked at Toby before she slid back into her seat.

“Unfair…” 

 

“Who the hell car is this?” Jeff questioned. He picked up two magazines. Y/n slid over to him. She looked at the playboy.

Y/n and Jeff shared laughs as they looked through the magazine.

-

“Sweet Home Alabama!” Y/n and Toby sang.   
Ben’s ear twitched as he drove. He held an annoyed expression.

Jeff lazily looked at the two through his ebony bangs.

“Where the skies are so blue!” 

“Sweet Home Alabama!”

Ben’s grip tightened on the wheel. His elfish ears drooped down. 

Static filled the air.

Thr radio soon sparked and stopped playing.

Toby and Y/n looked at the radio.

“B-Ben! That was our only source of entertainment!”

“I’ll tell you what. My foot down your damn throat is gonna be the next entertainment if you don’t shut up and sit down.” Toby groaned and sat down. Y/n eased back in her seat.

 

Y/n leaned on the door. She was far from home. And didn't lie to herself.

She was starting to become homesick.

Not that she didn't like her new friends or anything. 

It was dead quiet in the car. 

The sound of the soft purring of the car's engine.   
And the lights from the city soothed her.

Y/n laid her head on the window. And dozed off.

-

“Y-Y/n. Wake up.” Y/n felt someone shake her arm. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. 

I was blurry for a second. She saw Toby standing in front of her. 

“We’re here already?” Y/n questioned.

Toby froze as he then chuckled...nervously.

What happened.

“Actually, we’re 20 minutes out of town…” Y/n quickly shot up.

“What?!” Toby quickly placed his hands on Y/n’s shoulders.

“Ben collected information on our target. And he’s located here in t-this bar.” Toby quickly said, trying to comfort Y/n.

Y/n got out the car and closed the door.

“Okay. Okay. Let’s make this quick.” She slipped mask on and rose her hoodie up.

Take a look around. There was a small town with a bar. Behind her was the endless rode that was barely lit up by any street lights.

 

“Alright. Fucks. Jeff and I got the plan.” Ben said as he walked over. Jeff following the boy.

“Toby. You and Y/n go in and find Jacob. That bastard has all the info that Zalgo told him.” Ben said. Toby nodded.

“Look. As normal as possible. I and Jeff will sneak into his office-” Y/n cut Ben off.

“He owns this place?” Y/n asked. Ben nodded.

“Yeah. So. Is that a good plan?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright. Go.”

-

Y/n and Toby opened the main doors.

The smell of cigars and alcohol smacked Y/n’s bruised nose.

People were having their time. The music was bumping.

At the end of the room, Y/n saw the VIP room.

A bearded man sat on the loveseat. Laughing at the people in the room had their conversation.

 

The room was dim as the lights decorated the place.

Y/n didn't know what to do.

That was for sure.

“What do we do?” Y/n asked as she looked at Toby. Toby looked at Y/n. 

He then moved his gaze to the VIP room.

“W-we-we need to get there. That’s for sure.” He stated. Y/n nodded.

-

Zalgo dropped the files on the table.

Still, in his official police uniform, the man in the shades known as Jacob chuckled as he blew smoke from his mouth. He sat the cigarette down in the ashtray.

 

“There,” Zalgo stated as he leaned on the wall.

Jacob picked up the portfolio.

He opened the folder and looked through it. “Y/n L/n...she’s only 17. What could she possibly do?” He asked as he flipped through the young girl's information.

“She works for the operator,” Zalgo said. Jacob rose an eyebrow in the process.

“Oh. Another one of those. Creepypastas? Or whatever the hell the internet calls em’.” Jacob grumbled.

“She isn’t exactly one. Her grandfather had the same abilities as you.” Zalgo stated. Jacob seemed intrigued.

“Is that so. Hm. Hadn’t killed her parents yet? Damn. She’s just fresh meat for them.”

“They took a liking to her,” Zalgo stated. 

“Damn.” Jacob picked up another portfolio.

“Benjamin. Lawman? Ohohoho. Ben. I remember him. “ Jacob looked at the picture of the young boy. His bubbly school picture caused Jacob to chuckle.

“Pronounced deceased after many attempting finding the boy,” Zalgo stated. 

“Jeffery Woods. I remember this case. I wonder if they actually found him.” 

“Oh. He’s alive alright.”

“and little Sally. Man. That was sad.” Jacob chuckled.

“So. Zalgo. What do we plan on doing?” Jacob stated as he stood up.

“I want to wipe. Those godforsaken creatures away. Lock them up for all I care. Then. I can finally proceed with my plan. But, the operator has that L/n. And she is one powerful girl. I plan on taking her abilities.” Jacob chuckled.

“My man. We’re finally locking those fucks up. And that girl. Most teenagers are careless. She’ll be-...wait.” Jacobs’ ears perked up. 

His eyes scanned the room as for he squinted his eyes. Zalgo looked at the man.

-

Y/n got the same feeling too as she looked around.   
She all of sudden felt paranoid.

Y/n grabbed Toby’s arm as she pushed him to the side of the room.  
“What’s going on, Y-Y/n?” He twitched as he grabbed her arms.

“I’m hearing something. I got this strange feeling.” She stated. 

-  
Jacob walked out the room. Zalgo following behind the male.

“What’s wrong?” Zalgo asked.

“The brat is here...somewhere…” Jacob said. Zalgo looked around the room.

 

-

Y/n felt her back pocket vibrate. She took out her phone and looked at the notification.

“He knows you’re there. Hide under a table with Toby.” 

Y/n showed Toby the text. The two hid under a table.

Y/n felt her phone vibrate. Toby seemed as if he was reading minds as he kicked the phone out in the middle of the floor.

That seemed to catch Jacob’s gaze as he glanced down.

Y/n gasped as she covered her eyes. Scared to know what he’ll do.

 

“Surprise, surprise.” Y/n uncovered her eyes and saw Ben. He picked up the phone and rose it up.

“Ben. Long time no sees.” Jacob grumbled.

The people of the party either left. Or sat and watched.

“Mmhm. Y/n. Come on!” Y/n felt the adrenaline pump through her as she walked over to Ben.

Toby eased from under the table and stood in the background.

“Ah. So you are The Magnificent Y/n?” Jacob asked as he took a few steps towards her. 

Y/n’s eyes followed him. 

“Man you look just like your great-grandfather. See this?” Jacob opened his hand. 

A red light illuminated his hand.

“bet you can’t do that.” He mocked. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

Jacob only chuckled. “Angry? Guess what. My grandfather gave me my abilities as well. We’re both fully human. But we’re wielding power.” 

 

Jeff slowly walked over. He stood next to Toby watching the talk.

“Is there any reason why you’re here?” Zalgo growled. He eyed Y/n. She looked at him.

“Yeah. To kick his ass. But it seems you’re here.” Ben grumbled. Zalgo chuckled.

Jacob wagged his finger. Y/n felt an object hit her already bruised face.

“Fuck!” She shouted 

“Get em’ boys,” Jacob ordered.

5 men walked out.

“Fuckin’ finally…I didn’t think my bloodlust would last this long.” Jeff mumbled as he pushed himself off the wall.

Toby pulled out his hatchet from his holder that was on his hips.

One of the guards tried throwing a punch, but Y/n took a step back.

Y/n saw the other guards going for her friends. But they knew how to fend for themselves.

Y/n picked up the porcelain plate and swung it at her target. The guard stumbled for a few as he held his head that was exploding in pain.

Y/n quickly picked up a glass cup and threw it at the guard. 

By now the bar was empty as the civilians fled.

Y/n stepped over the passed out guard. She felt a stinging pain on her back.  
She yelped as she almost fell to the ground.

She quickly turned around and was met with Jacob.

“Let’s fight, pretty girl.” He chuckled darkly.  
Y/n didn’t let him finish his next sentence as she socked him in the jaw.

“Oh fuck!” He shouted in awe. Y/n pushed the man as the two fell to the ground. 

Jacob growled as he put his palms on Y/n’s shoulders.  
Y/n felt herself fly back.

She felt herself hit the wooden wall.

 

She coughed and groaned as she hit the wall.

She quickly got up.

Feeling the sudden warmth crawling on her hands. She looked down and saw the blue light illuminate.

She looked back up and saw Jacob as he walked over.

‘Fuck do I do?!’ Y/n thought. She pointed her palm in Jacob’s direction. As soon as she did that the light flew from her hands on to Jacob. Jacob fell to the floor falling on top of a chair in the process.

“Yes!” y/n whispered as she fist-pumped the air.

She ran over to the guy and looked down at him.

She knocked him out.

Y/n heard frantic footsteps. She turned around and saw Toby.

“Look! I actually did something!” Y/n shouted as she hopped from one foot to another.

“Cops are here!” Toby frantically stated.

Y/n quickly deflated.

“And your-your mask. It’s torn!” Toby said. He quickly took Y/n’s arm and ran to the back of the room.

Y/n felt her chin and felt the beads slipping from the string of the mask. 

“Crap.”

Y/n quickly looked around. She found a black coat lying on the seat next to Ben as the three frantically talked to each other.

She took the trench coat and slipped it on. Popping the color up to hide her face.

“Fuck! This was a fail. We were supposed to get information!” Ben shouted as he kicked a glass cup.

The cup flew across the room and hit the window causing way too much commotion.

“Chill! We need to go. They’ll be in here any minute now.” Jeff stated.

“But Y/n’s mask is ripped. They’ll notice her any minute if we walk out there!” Ben shouted as he pointed at Y/n.

“I-I got it!” Toby shouted. He quickly took off his goggles and slipped them around Y/n’s eyes.

“There. That should be good.” 

“Files. Get the files.” Ben stated as he flipped open the back window by the booth.

Jeff walked over to the VIP room and grabbed the files.

“Alright. No one’s out here. We-we should be good.” Toby stated.

Y/n felt someone shift her bookbag. Knowing it was Jeff placing the files in her bag she didn’t mind.

-

“Fucking, hell! Are you serious?!” Jane shouted as she looked through everyone’s files.

All the pastas stood behind her.

EJ was with Y/n tending her bruises. The trench coat was too big for her as it was slowly slipping down her arms.

EJ lifted Y/n’s head and tilted her head. He successfully wiped all the dried up blood away.   
Y/n’s black eye was sore. But was swollen thank god.

“Zalgo had our files the entire time?” Masky said as he picked up the portfolio with his name on it.

“Yeah. I can’t believe this. That fuck could have us arrested, for life.” Jane growled.

EJ moved away from Y/n and nodded.

Y/n rubbed her sore eye lightly to get the water that was leaking from it.

“If the operator here’s about this. We’re fucked.” Masky mumbled.

“Well. FBI is probably on the case. So, he’ll find out sooner or later.” LJ stated as he looked through everyone’s portfolio.

“Damn. They even have Michael and Alex’s files in here.” Ben stated. This caught Michael’s attention as he quickly stood up.

“Where?” He frantically started pushed files just to look for his.

He picked up the folder and started at the name.

“Fuck!” He shouted as he slammed the folder down on the table.  
Jane sighed as she shook her head.

“You guys. Zalgo said he was planning on capturing all of us. And putting us in that god-forsaken ass mental institute.” Jeff stated as he walked over. Smile trotted behind him.

“Are you serious?!”

“What the fuck!”

“Please no.”

“Oh my god.”

Everyone shared surprised gasped and quotes.

Y/n slowly walked over to the table. Alex hopped from his chair and walked over to Y/n.

“Guys! Guys!” Y/n shouted over everyone.

Everyone slowly became quiet as they looked at the girl.

“We’re never gonna get through this. And I actually have a plan.” Y/n stated. Her gaze quickly fell on Ben.

“Ben, you hack things, right?” She questioned. Ben nodded slowly.

“Yeah, why?”

“The FBI center and the mental hospital institute all have service cameras. I learned that the government is located in that asylum. They keep many creatures away from the public. A good. I don’t know….70 percent that, Zalgo could be there since he’s an officer. Hack the cameras to one of the meetings and learn their plans.” Y/n explained.

“Damn. You’re smart.” Jane stated.

-

“Okay…” Ben started slowly as he moved his hand away from the TV screen.

Everyone gathered in the living room.

Either seated on the floor. The coffee table or the couch.

Y/n sat on the couch’s arm. Smile placed his snout on Y/n’s thigh. 

Ben leaned on the wall next to the TV.

The TV flicked tona fuzzy channel that was linked to the camera in the mental illness institute.   
The meeting room.

Three figures showed.

And Y/n could tell who they were.

Zalgo. And Jacob.

The other one was seated in the chair.

“That brat knocked me out,” Jacob growled. Zalgo chuckled.

“What case are we on?” Stated the unknown male.

“Oh. You might know this girl. I plan on taking the most feared known creatures. And locking them up.” Zalgo stated.

The figure nodded.

“Sounds like a good plan.” 

“Oh, I know it is,” Zalgo stated.

 

The TV glitched as it soon turned off. Ben cursed under his breath.

“The distance is too far. That’s all I can reach, guys.” He mumbled.

“It’s good.” Y/n said.

-  
A/n I’m gonna be updating frantically. So don’t be surprised.


End file.
